free fall
by ZebraBow
Summary: AU/AH The first time she meets him she is twelve. She could hear her knees give away when his blue eyes crinkled and that oh-so delicious accent started to address them. Swoon. And it was just all too cliche - her falling for her best friends older brother. Caroline centric. Klaroline. A through the years story. Companion piece to capture.


By ZebraBow

Authors Note: My first Klaroline story! I wanted to write one so badly, but I feel kind of bad for starting this one when I have so many stories that I am currently working on. But, I've been on a Vampire Diaries kick recently, and I felt I had to write this. By the way, this is un-betaed, so please excuse all of my horrible grammar mistakes.

* * *

**free fall**

_Do you remember the nights _

_We stayed up laughing_

_Smiling for hours_

_At just anything_

The first time she meets him she is twelve. She could hear her knees give away when his blue eyes crinkled and that oh-so delicious accent started to address them. _Swoon. _But she stands there politely as her new friend introduces her to the rest of the family. Biting her lower lip – a nervous habit that she had recently developed – she tries desperately to stop the warm blush that spreads over her cheeks. Out of the corners of her eyes, she looks at her two best friends, Elena and Bonnie, but they seem unaffected by the god-of-a-man standing in front of them.

_Klaus_. Even his name sends shivers down her spine. He is sixteen – a sophomore in high school. She knows that he wouldn't even spare a second glance at a sixth grader like her. Still, she couldn't rip her eyes of his face, trying to memorize all of his facial expressions. Like the way his eyes soften when he looks at his sister or how he glances at his father in a manner that Caroline is too young to understand. His brother chuckles and Caroline spares at a glance at him.

His name is Elijah. He has brown hair, brown eyes, and looks way too stern. Frankly, he doesn't look anything like Klaus and for that she is glad. She couldn't handle looking at two blonde haired-blue eyed gods. As she looks at him questioningly, she realizes that he is looking at her. Elijah's eyes share a knowing look with Caroline. _Oh great_, he probably realized that she has a ginormous crush on his younger brother. And no, she isn't talking about Kol, who isn't that bad looking but he kind of acts too immature for her taste even though he is two years older than her.

She realizes that introductions are over when Elena is tugging on her arm gently. She was too engrossed at looking at him when trying to act like she wasn't looking at him. Elena and she walk through the mansion – also known as Mikaelson residence – behind Bonnie and Rebekah -the latter babbling on about the new Dance Dance Revolution that they just have to try out. Even though her mind is a thousand miles away, she manages to mutter some words of excitement because she doesn't want her new friend to find out about her thoughts on her brother. Elena, on the other hand, looks suspicious. She gives her a soft smile and Elena smiles back.

* * *

She still remembers the first time that she met Rebekah - waist long dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, and snooty expression. She remembers the first time she heard her speak eloquently to the teacher in her British accent and explaining to the class that her family has just moved to Mystic Falls from London. Her eyes locked with Caroline's for a moment and all she could do was stare as she was from another planet. Why would anyone want to leave exciting, amazing London for boring, little, old Mystic Falls?

She learns that Rebekah is stubborn and ill-tempered when she walks over to her lunch table and announces that she will be eating there with them from now on. Elena shrugs her shoulder, but Bonnie looks at Caroline, waiting for her reaction. To her surprise, Caroline scoots over and leaves a space for the new girl to sit down. Rebekah sits down and takes out a ham and cheese sandwich.

Caroline smiles, "Hi! I'm Carline Forbes."

Rebekah takes a dainty bite out of her sandwich. "I know."

Caroline positively beams. Even though they are only in sixth grade, Caroline is happy to know that the new girl knows that she is the queen bee around here. For the rest of the week, Rebekah eats lunch with the group. Occasionally, Matt Donovan eats with them and Elena sends not so discrete glances at his direction. It's okay because he is sending not so discrete glances at Elena too.

Caroline sighs. She wishes that she had someone to share glances with. But all of the boys in Mystic Falls are just so _immature. _Look at Tyler Lockwood, he maybe the mayor's son, but does he really have to make farting noises in the cafeteria just for a laugh. Her train of thought is interrupted when Rebekah invites the girls to her house. Caroline nods absentmindedly not knowing that her life would forever change that afternoon.

* * *

She is thirteen when she learns that love is a fickle thing. Her parents had just sat her down in the living room and announced that they are divorcing. Not just divorcing, her father was leaving them for another man. She should have expected it. Her parents were always arguing over one thing over another. Her face burns in shame before the tears start rolling down her cheeks. Mystic Falls was a fairly small town were nothing remained a secret. Soon everyone would know that her father didn't love her enough to stick around and that he would rather go off with his _boyfriend_. Caroline bolts out of the house when her mother informs her that she will be spending this summer with her in aunt in upstate New York while her mother sorts out all of the divorce details with her father.

She grabs her baby pink bicycle lying on the driveway. Her legs burn as she tries to cycle faster than she ever did before. It's already dark outside and she doesn't know where to go. Elena wouldn't understand – she had a mom, but she didn't know her birth mother. Bonnie wouldn't either since her mother had left her when she was young. And Matt, poor little Mattie, trying to take care of himself and his little sister while his mother was doing god knows what.

Her legs are still burning when her bicycle screeches to a halt. She recognizes the large house in front of her and doesn't understand why she came here. Maybe she does, but she doesn't want to admit it.

For the past one year, she became good friends with the new girl – Rebekah. They would spend their time together after school obsessing over clothes and makeup while Caroline silently pleaded in her mind that _he_ would show up. It wasn't like she obsessed over him or anything. There was something about him that made her heart beat a little faster, her hands a little more clammy, and her brain a piece of mush.

Her legs trembled as she walked towards the door. A soft sob escaped her lips as she waited for the door to be opened. She stands there waiting, trying to process everything that happened in the past half hour. Her father was leaving her because he realized that this wasn't what he wanted anymore.

The large door opened and her eyes widened. Standing in front of her was _him_. Her lips tremble out the question before she knows it, "where is Rebekah?" She know that she is stuttering and in her pajamas, but she just needs someone to talk to.

He walks forward and brushes a tear off her cheek. "Caroline, what's wrong?" he asks her gently afraid that he would frighten her.

She knows that she is sobbing and dry heaving in between the sobs, but she can't help it. Her entire life is falling apart. She feels like a little girl. Everyone will know her as the girl whose father left her for another man. She wouldn't have a father to talk to anymore - no one to share her problems with because she knows her mother was never good with emotions.

He pulls her into a hug – his hand rubbing soothing circles on her back. "Shh, it's okay sweetheart. Please tell me what's wrong. I promise that I will fix it."

She sobs even _harder_ into his chest because she knows that no one can fix it. Her life is so truly messed up that even she can't pick up all of the pieces. Suddenly, her whole life feels like a lie.

He grabs her hand and leads her gently through the house. "Bekah isn't here tonight. My mother has taken her to New Orleans for the weekend. They are visiting an old family friend."

Of course, Rebekah wasn't able to shut up about the cool Wiccan friend of her mother's that she was going to visit. Caroline wasn't interested. Bonnie asked a million questions because she had a slight obsession with all things supernatural. Elena and Matt sat with intertwined fingers, playing footsie hoping that no one noticed. She stops in her tracks feeling so ashamed. She doesn't know _him _that well other than all of the day dreams she has of him.

He notices that she stopped walking, "you can tell me all of your problems. I promise that it will be okay."

She manages a soft yes and continues walking. They pass a confused Elijah in the hallway as Klaus leads her into his bedroom. They must have been quite the odd sight. Her fingers intertwined with his while huge tears continuously streamed out of her eyes.

She sits on his bed next to him. It's the first time that she has been in his room, but she is too preoccupied with trying to stop crying. He hugs her again while muttering soft reassurances into her golden hair.

And just then when she feels like she can't contain it anymore, she breaks down. She tells him about her father and mother. She tells him how her father is leaving her for another man. She tells him about her fears of being a bad daughter, that maybe she was the reason why her parent's marriage didn't work out. She splutters this all out while he listens patiently.

"I just feel that no one cares about me anymore," she sobs before breaking down in a fresh batch of tears.

They sit there silently. He is petting her hair softly and still rubbing soothing circles on her back. "I care," he whispers gently into her ear.

She manages a small smile that he is unable to see since her face is buried into his shirt. The once grey t-shirt is damp with her tears, but she manages to control her breathing so that she is no longer hiccupping and heaving for air.

Her parents' relationship didn't work out, but that doesn't mean that love doesn't exist. The next morning she leaves Virginia for New York, knowing that at least one person truly cared about her.

* * *

She is fourteen when she learns about heartbreak. Her boyfriend of one year – Sean – breaks up with her over the phone. He tells her that it just isn't going to work out - that they live too far apart and he doesn't love her anymore. Honestly, it feels like her heart shattered into a million pieces. She doesn't know what to do anymore and begrudgingly agree when Rebekah plans a sleepover to help Caroline get over her broken heart.

The girls meet at Rebekah's house and she remembers the last time she came there heart broken. She remembers the way he held her and told her that everything was going to be okay. She remembers all of the tears that were shed that night. They had a special bond now since he had seen her at her weakest point. She didn't tell the girls about that night, but a part of her felt that Rebekah knew that she had a thing for her older brother.

This heartbreak was different. It didn't feel like she stopped breathing. This felt like some was squeezing her heart too tightly. Her chest felt like it was going to _explode_. They spend the entire night watching chick flicks and eating way too much ice cream. She is so thankful for her friends as they list all of the reasons that she is way too good for that stupid boy in New York.

As she makes her way out of the house in the morning, she runs into Klaus. He's a senior in high school now and she is just an eighth grader, but when he smiled at her – her entire day brightened.

* * *

She is fifteen when she learns about responsibility. She had just made the frosh-soph cheer squad at her high school. Even though she hadn't started high school yet, tryouts occurred over the summer and she was extremely pleased that she had made the squad along with her best friends. The try outs were harsh and took a majority of their summer, but it would be totally worth it come this fall. Not only had she made the team, she was made co-captain along with her best friend Rebekah.

The two blondes had managed to convince Bonnie and Elena to try out with them and miraculously the two of them made the squad. Caroline was pleased that the four of them would be going into high school as an 'it' girl group. She knows that it's petty to think of the high school hierarchy, but she's fourteen and allowed to have her share of trivial thoughts.

Matt Donavon had made the starting lineup of the frosh-soph Mystic Falls high school football team. She was excited to cheer for her longtime friend. Heck, she was excited to cheer for all of the losers who hit on her over the years. Elena was ecstatic that her boyfriend had made the football team. They were still going strong after two years, and Caroline couldn't help but admit that she was a little bit jealous.

She wishes that she and _he _could have that kind of relationship. She sighs in want and Rebekah shoots her a pointed glare. So by now, the girls are aware of her little infatuation. It wasn't like she was trying to hide it well and eventually she told them about it. His sister is accepting of it now even though she threw a huge fit when she realized that Caroline was in love with her brother. In the end, she begrudgingly tells Caroline not to break his heart. She is confused and has no idea what Rebekah is talking about.

Caroline is delighted to hear Rebekah proclaim that there will be a celebratory sleepover at her house with just the four of them. It's been a while since their last sleepover and Caroline is nervous. The girls arrive at the house and immediately run into her two brothers. Rebekah shares the happy news and Kol looks smug. He stops his obvious flirting with Bonnie and informs the two blondes that the frosh-soph cheer team has the grunt work of the entire squad. All of the posters, signs, balloon arches, and car washes have to be planned and done by them. Elena groans at the prospect of all that work. The two blonde girls share a nervous glance, realization finally hitting home that joining the cheer squad just didn't mean dancing around in really cute outfits.

To her surprise, he stands up and informs his younger brother that he thinks that they will be able to do it. He looks in her direction and smiles. She almost _swoons_. He says that they are both responsible and he believes in them.

That's enough for her. She is just so happy that she got to see him one last time before he left for his freshman year in college in _California_. Even thinking of that place sounds so far away; she hopes that he will visit home quite a lot like Elijah. She doesn't know how she will manage the long periods of time without seeing him.

* * *

She is sixteen the first time she sees him cry. It's been a more than a year since he left for college and he never visited home once. Rebekah would occasionally fly out to California to see him, and Caroline was always tempted to ask more than once if she could also tag along, but she didn't want to intrude on their sibling time. He still called her and they would have conversations running late into the night. She was pleased to hear to his voice on the phone and hoped that he didn't change.

Then, the sudden news comes that the Mikaelson patriarch passed away in his sleep. So, she attends the funeral dressed in a little black dress with cap sleeves that she last wore for her own grandmother's funeral and notices that almost all of Mystic Falls is present. A part of her feels sad for the loss of their father and another small part of her is excited knowing that he will be there. She enters the church and sees him sitting with his family in the first row. His skin is more tanned and his face is like a mask. Mrs. Mikaelson and Rebekah are crying with soft sobs into lilac colored handkerchiefs. She knows that it was their fathers' favorite color. The entire church is full and she sits down next to her mother.

She thinks about the man whose funeral she is attending and realizes that she knows almost next to nothing about him. She doesn't know what he did for a living and he was rarely at home whenever she went to visit. Other than the few times she passed him in the hallway or the few words spoken at dinner, she doesn't know anything about him.

She thinks about her own father and how it's been years since she last saw him. She makes up a resolution to dig up his phone number that he had given to her and call him as soon as she gets him. Her heart clenches at the thought that it could be her father lying in the casket right now.

She goes to their house after church. Bonnie and Elena come along too. They stand in the kitchen awkwardly waiting for Rebekah to finish talking to one of her aunts. All of the counters in the kitchen are filled with trays of food that friends and fellow mourners have brought. She scans the room in search of him, noticing that he is nowhere to be found. Even the ever elusive Finn and his girlfriend Sage are present in the kitchen and living room area. She mutters a quick goodbye to her friends and stalks to his room. She's been there a couple of times since she was thirteen. He showed her his passion for painting and shared his dreams of one day designing a sky scraper. She even posed a few times for him and he drew unrealistically beautiful pictures of her. She kept _all_ of those tied with an old pink ribbon in a shoe box under her bed. She knocks on the door and enters when there is no reply.

He is sitting on the bed with his head in his hands. She walks quietly and sits on the bed next to him. It reminds her of the time all that years ago, but now the roles have reversed. She hugs him and he hugs her back. She begins to say something when she feels his tears. He silently cries and heart aches to see him sad.

She whispers comforting words into his hair. He cries even harder and tells her everything. She listened patiently to everything that was said. He felt so guilty for not being their fathers' son. The man hated him. He was responsible for his little brother's death because he was the one driving the car even though he didn't even have a license to drive then. He tells her how he was hated just because he was _born_. Caroline feels disgusted at the man who felt he could attack a child for something which wasn't even his fault.

She listens as he tells her all of his fears. He pours out his heart and she realizes that his tears are tears of _joy_. They are tears of relief knowing that he will never be persecuted by that man again. A small part of her is happy that he trusts her to confide in. She hopes that he will be okay and that all of his scars heal. She hopes that he realizes what she feels for him, but sitting there with him would do for now.

* * *

She is seventeen when she hates herself. She was just so _stupid_ and moronic. All of her friends were in serious relationships and she longed for it too. Elena was dating the new boy in town, Stefan Salvatore. Her breakup with Matt over a year ago was mutual and he was now dating Rebekah. Bonnie finally caved in and started dating Kol.

She was just so unhappy with being the seventh wheel wherever they went out as a group so she made the worst decision of her life. She started dating Damon Salvatore. He was good looking, well-traveled, and _much _older. She couldn't believe that he would date someone like boring, old her. The relationship was exciting and new at the beginning. He was her first serious boyfriend and she was so happy to show everyone how happy she was. Of course, she thought about _him_, but it's been a year since she last saw him.

After a while of Damon whispering sweet nothings into her ear, she gave him everything she had. It felt like the reasonable step to take their relationship further so she did. Her friends chided her for rushing into it so quickly, but she told them that everything was okay. But it wasn't; he grew cold and distinct and the relationship ran its course and came to its inevitable end.

She cried and moped for weeks when he left Mystic Falls. A part of her always knew that they would never work out, but it didn't reduce the pain that she felt. Once again, her friends comforted her and told her that there are plenty of guys out there and she would find the right one.

Finally, she got her act together and pulled herself back up. She learned that she didn't need a guy to be happy. She didn't need to lean on someone to make her way in the world. Everything that she needed to accomplish could be done by her. She learned to be independent and to hold her head high.

* * *

She is eighteen when she realizes that she is way _too_ involved. She spent all of senior year being the head of every planning committee, student body president, and co-captain of the varsity cheer team. She knows that all of her hard work will pay when she gets to go to the college of her choice – the one in faraway California. She tries to convince herself that she picked that particular college because of its impressive academic curriculum and extracurricular activities, not just because it's the one _he_ attends.

Her friends are still in relationships, and she is still single. She is okay with being the seventh wheel. She knows that she doesn't need a guy to be happy. However, she is still a little jaded when she realizes that prom is only a week away and she doesn't even have a date yet.

No girl wants to go to prom alone and she knew that she wouldn't win prom queen since she already won homecoming queen. She was just so busy planning the best prom ever for her fellow students that she may have possibly forgotten that she would have to attend it also. The option of going with her last date – fellow homecoming royalty – Tyler Lockwood was out of the running since he was going with Matt's little sister.

She vents her frustration of not being able to find a suitable date to her friends. Elena states as a matter of fact that she shouldn't have waited till the last minute. Caroline doesn't feel like arguing so she lets it go. Rebekah informs her that she will find a date for Caroline. She accepts even though she doesn't like the prospect of being set up on a blind date – and for prom nonetheless. The group shares a secretive look that she misses because she is too busy thinking of what to wear.

She spends the morning of prom making sure that everything is in place and managing a near crisis when the DJ backed out. She found a last minute band willing to play and was just thankful that there would at least be some form of music at prom. She eats a hurried lunch and starts to get ready.

She muses about her unknown date and prays that Rebekah set her up with someone halfway decent. Her golden hair is curled and pinned into a messy updo. Her makeup is light and she looks like she is glowing. She managed to find a dress last minute at a vintage store that was the exact shade of her eyes. She was a bundle of nerves when the doorbell finally rang.

She opens the door and feels like her heart is beating a thousand times per minute. _He _is standing there dressed in a black and white suit. She wants to ask him what he is doing here when he walks in and hugs her. She is too shocked when a flash of light goes off behind her. Her father is taking pictures and she secretly wants one to hide under her pillow. They pose for more pictures and she looks at her odd little family. Her mother is too busy smiling and conversing with her father's boyfriend. She knows that her family is dysfunctional and not exactly normal, but she is relived that they are there for her. They pose for even more pictures, making sure to do every cheesy pose ever known to man. Her cheeks hurt from smiling and his wolfish smile makes him dimples ever more prominent.

They leave for dinner and he takes her to a little restaurant on the outskirts of town. She is happy to know that they are not eating at The Grill with the rest of her group because she doesn't feel like sharing him with anyone else. For tonight, he is all hers.

He tells her about how Rebekah called and asked him to be her date. She blushes and tells him that she is sorry for making him come all this way for little old her. He smiles and tells her that it's his pleasure to be her date this evening.

He tells her stories of college and all the places that he will take _her_ when she arrives this fall. Her smile becomes even wider knowing that he wants to spend time with her even though she will just be a freshman. He informs that his dream of becoming an architect is one step closer. He has so many designs that he wants to show her.

He looks shy and tells her that he never stopped drawing her and that she will be forever his muse. She blushes a light pink and tells her that she is grateful to be a muse to such a brilliant artist.

They arrive at prom and she tells him about all of the little details that she personally added. He is impressed and tells her that she did an excellent job. They walk in and find her group of friends. She shoots Rebekah a smile and knows that she has to get her the best birthday present ever for doing this. Rebekah smiles back. The entire group looks at her and Klaus and she notices that he is holding her hand.

He leads her to the dance floor and she spends the entire night swaying in his arms. He holds her close and she feels like she is in heaven. She never wants the night to end. Before she knows it, the king and queen are announced. They both cheer loudly as Rebekah and Matt take their crowns. The final song is played and Klaus leads her outside into the courtyard.

The night air is cool and they sit on a stone bench. The silence is peaceful and she can hear the music playing in the background. He looks like he is about to say something to her, so she looks at him. His skin is so tan and it makes his blue eyes pop. His blonde hair is messy from all of the dancing.

He brushes a loose strand of hair from her cheek softly with his thumb. She can feel her heart hitting her rib cage. He leans in and kisses her softly on the lips. His lips are soft and he tastes like cherries. She is too shocked to respond. She sits as still as a statue not being able to believe what is going on. Her eyes are closed and she kisses him back.

He pulls away and tells her, "I fancy you."

She kisses him with all the passion that she has been carrying around for the past six years. His lips match her fervor and he pulls her head in even closer. Her mind is racing with a million thoughts. She cannot believe this is happening. Only one clear thought is resonating in her mind, _finally._

_**fin**_

* * *

Authors Note: Oh goodness, this took so long to write. I wanted to get everything exactly the way I wanted it. Hopefully there aren't too many mistakes.

Keep an eye out for my next Klaroline fic.

Update: I have posted a companion piece to this named 'capture'. It follows the same story, but is klaus centric so you can see what he was feeling. I highly recommend that you read that fic also because its the flip side of the same coin.


End file.
